Underworld: Family
by GoddessofImmortality77
Summary: Sorry guys, something happened to the other one, this one has more though :D
1. Chapter 1

_Back in the time of witch burning and vampire hunting, there was a society known as the Death Dealers. A woman known as Selene, the daughter of the vampire elder Viktor, became one of the most famous Death Dealers. As the centuries went by, she began to learn of a man know as Micheal Corvin, decendant of Alexander Corvinus, was able to become a being known as a hybrid. _

_Years later, in the year of 2011, a war between immortals and mortals broke out and there was a mass cleansing. Selene and Micheal tried to get away befor ebeing murdered, byut the humans caught them before they got away. Twelve years later, Selene woke up in a place called Antigen, a research company to develop a cure for the "infection" of immortality._

_Selene and Micheal had a daughter named Eve unknowingly, now while the war cintinues, Eve and Selene are looking for Micheal and this is their story._

"Mummy?" Eve said as she looked up at her dark haired mother.

"Yes?" Selene said as she sat at the edge of the building, closing her eyes and attempted to see through Micheal's eyes.

"Are we going to find daddy?" The young hybrid said as she sat by her mother. Selene looked at her and smiled with hopeful eyes.

Finally, something came to Selene and she saw a park, lacking visitors and heard a growl, almost lycan-like, but not completely, it had something sounding like a hiss behind it.

"David, watch Eve, I know where Micheal is, I'll be back soon." Selene said towards the male vampire that she had just met days before. She turned towards the edge and jumped off the side of the building, looking around to see if she saw the direction the park was in.

She drew her guns and began to run east, dawn Main Street, towards the park where her hybrid lover was. Officers saw that she was the vampire Antigen was searching for and drew their UV ammunition guns and pointed them at her. "Halt!" They both screamed.

She continued to walk and they shot at her, she just stood there. Thanks to Alexander Cornivus, sunlight didn't affect vampires as bad as it should. She pointed her guns at both of them, squeezing the triggers, moments later, both of the officers laid on the asfault, bleeding out. Slowly, she inched towards the gates of the park, smelling the blood of her lover.

"Micheal?" She said, suddenly hearing a rustling in the bushes and growling. She walked towards the area where the loudest sound of the growling was. She reached out and the growling got louder.

"Micheal?" She asked again and uncovered the wounded hybrid from behind the bushes. She gasped at the shape her love was in and reached a hand out to him. "Micheal, I am not going to harm you."

The hybrid senced she was not going to harm him and reverted to his human form, inching towards her. Selene pulled out a blade from a holister on her thigh and cut her wrist, holding it out to him.

"Here, it'll help you heal quicker, please." She pulled him close.

He nodded and held her arm, sliding his fangs into her wrist and fed, groaning at the taste of her blood. It was like candy to him, quickly, he forced himself to pull away and watched the wound heal.

"Theres someone you need to meet, Micheal..." Selene said.

The hybrid looked confused, then nodded, looking at Selene. He got up and then followed her in the direction of Antigen.

"Who must I meet Selene?" he asked, curiously

She stayed silent and continued walking in the same directionand he began to panic. 'She wouldnt take me back to Antigen, would she?' he thought as he saw Antigen come into veiw.

As they reached the front of the building, Selene blushed very faintly, "Micheal..." She opened the front door, for Micheal to see a dark haired girl with his eyes. "This is our daughter, Eve."

Micheal gasped then covered his mouth. "We have a...?" he asked and Selene nodded.

"Antigen was performing tests on her while we were frozen for the past twelve years."

Eve held out a hand Micheal and smiled warmly. "Hello Daddy, Mummy and I have missed you, and I'm glad to meet you." she said in the English accent she inherited from Selene.

Tears formed in Micheal's eyes. "I am glad to meet you too and I am sorry about not being here for the past twelve years."

Eve hugged her father and wiped his tears away. "It's ok, no crying for something you couldn't control Daddy." She whispered.

Selene smiled and looked over to David, a fellow vampire. "We must go back to the coven for the night, to let Micheal and Eve regain their strength."

David nodded. "You know how my father will feel about him."

"After tonight, we will be leaving, we must get away from the humans who know how to kill our kind, especially now that we have a daughter." Micheal said.


	2. Chapter 2

Selene had a worried look cross her fce as she looked at David's father tand before her. He was more than angry, furious would be a much better world, he started yelling in the vampire language, asking David why had he betrayed his coven again by bringing not one, but TWO lycans into their home.

"Father we have went through this once already over their daughter, they may stay in my room and rest for the night, we will be leaving and night fall." David said calming, but his voice rising.

"NO! David I refuse to let anything other than vampire into this place, n especially a MUTT!" His father yelled and Micheal growled, covering his daughter's ears.

"Micheal, stay calm." Selene said rubbing his back as his eyes began to turn iridecent blue.

Finally, hours later, David was able to convince his father to let them stay, on one condition: David never brings them back and brings back a years supply of blood for them. He accepted more than willingly. Selene was laying in bed with Micheal, exausted from the days that she hadn't slept due to searching for him, and their daughter, along with fighting the lycans that were trying to find a "cure" for vampirism and lycanism, when all they were actually searching for was a cure for their wekness to silver.

"I'm so glad I have found you, Micheal, I was so scared I had lost you that night, twelve years ago." Selene said with her head on the hybrids chest, then looked up at him. "I thought you were dead..."

"Well I must be in heaven if I am dead." He chuckled then held her as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

When the sun fell and the moon rose, Selene and Micheal were up before everyone, going out for a short hunt.

A human came into Selene's veiw as she swiftly ran up behind him, without her coming into it's veiw. She grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head to the side as she sunk her fangs into his neck and fed. 'Ah, he has A+ blood, a common blood type.' she thought before unlatching her fangs from his neck and dropping his unconcious body, she didn't kill him, just made him weak enough so he wouldn't remember what happened just moments before, then she looked over to Micheal. He was feeding off the girl that was with the man and pulled away, he took much more blood than Selene did, he couldn't tell if she would live or not, didn't really care at the moment, he was too thirsty. His thirst was quenched for the moment, Selene walked up behind him and took his hand.

"Let's go check on Eve and David, they must be worried sick, we didn't leave any idication on where we were going or when we left." They looked at each other and nodded before leaving, towards the coven that was underground. Suddenly there was howling and Selene's eyes widened as they both began to sprint in the direction of the coven. "Please don't be her again." She whispered, panicing.


End file.
